


For the Love of Caffeine and Crowley

by Dancing_Adrift



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Humor, J2M have sex while Mark S. watches/critiques/commentates, M/M, These are the kind of conversations that happen when caffeine and hot men are combined, Threesome - M/M/M, not an actual fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Adrift/pseuds/Dancing_Adrift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark S. lends a hand...from a distance. (Pure shenanigans, hardly even a drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Love of Caffeine and Crowley

**Author's Note:**

> There truly is no excuse for this, except:
> 
> A) We are silly, silly people. We love Supernatural, and the men in it.  
> B) One of us (*cough*Amanda*cough*) has a recent obsession with threesomes.  
> C) There was caffeine involved, and this is the chat that, more or less, resulted.
> 
> Main contributors were [non_tiembo_mala](http://archiveofourown.org/users/non_tiembo_mala) and [gluedwithgold](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gluedwithgold). I'm just the one who wanted to share our shenanigans with y'all ;)
> 
> Enjoy?

A: *posts perfectly innocent picture of J2M*  
"Speaking of threesomes..."

A, S, J: *have lovely, silly conversation about threesomes*

*time passes*

A: *posts perfectly innocent picture of J2M2*  
"hey hey hey, now it's an orgy ;)"

J: *thinks Mark would just sit back and watch, grinning lasciviously*

A: *continues thought*...shouting out random commands...yes, mhmm

**Mark: "Suck it harder, Misha!"**

A, S, J: bahahahahahaha

A: yes, Mark would definitely tell Misha to suck harder - he probably already has, but in a slightly different context XP

**Mark: "C'mon Jared...you can give it to him harder than _that!_ "**

A: omg, Mark the peanut gallery, YES

**Mark: "Where's your muscle, Moose? Put your back into it."**

A, S, J: *snort*

A: He'd be nothing but praises for Jensen though ;)

**Mark: "Atta boy, Jensen...way to pound that ass!"**

A, S, J: BAH, YES

A, S, J: *dying*

A, S, J: *dead*

**Author's Note:**

> *this fic subject to modifications and/or an outright rewrite, should my muse ever find a way to present it to you in actual fanfic format (instead of just this silly transcript). Hope you got a good laugh from it! <3


End file.
